1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic unit, in particular mascara unit, comprising a reservoir for a cosmetic and a cap to be screwed on this reservoir.
2. Background Art
In mascara units of the generic type, mascara liquid is contained in the reservoir, and the stem of an applicator is mounted on the cap, the applicator plunging into the mascara liquid when the cap is screwed on.
Mascara units of the generic type, for instance for hair mascara, i.e., for the application of colored strands in the hair, are frequently offered in sales display systems where the basic body of the reservoir cannot be seen, but substantially only the cap. Moreover, opaque plastics are used in the reservoir for optimal impermeability to gas and liquid to be obtained, or the plastic body is printed for decoration or provided with a metal coating so that the color of the contents cannot be seen from outside.
It is the object of the invention to embody a cosmetic unit of the type under regard such that it is possible to make the whole package rather attractive from an esthetic point of view, but in particular to make the color of the product contained in the reservoir easily visible to the consumer wherein the reservoir is generally opaque.
According to the invention, this object is attained by the cap having a hollow interior which is open upwards, by the end face which defines the opening of the cap being diagonal of the lower end face of the cap, and by the open interior of the cap having an opaque color coating which can be in the form of a plastic layer having a color corresponding to the color of the product in the reservoir.
This design enables the consumer, immediately and without detailed studies, to recognize the cosmetic product contained in the reservoir and in particular the color thereof even when the reservoir is opaque.
By advantage, the color coating is a colored plastic layer applied by coextrusion on the basic body of the cap.
For an especially attractive appearance, the color coating may be given a metallic shine or it may be a metal part having a tinge of gold or silver.
The end face may have a marking, an embossed or printed design, it being in particular possible to form the surface of the end face approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the unit so that the marking is applied on the surface to be excellently visible.
In keeping with a preferred embodiment, it is provided that the end face is widened by either the wall thickness being increased in the vicinity of the end face or by the diameter being enlarged in the vicinity of the end face as opposed to the base diameter. The wall thickness of the cap may range between 1 mm and 15 mm.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of a preferred exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.